All I Want For Christmas
by jokergirl94
Summary: Dean/Tony. Tony is solving cases overseas leaving Dean alone for the holidays. I know this is late for Christmas but please give it a shot. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or NCIS so don't sue me. **

**A/N: So this is just a little story that popped into my mind as I was wishing I could be home for Christmas with my family. Just a little Dean/Tony slash to get you through the holidays. Don't forget to review. **

**NCIS SPN NCIS SPN **

Slumping down in front of the computer the base camp had scrounged up for its soldier's and staff to use Special Agent Tony DiNozzo clicked on the Skype icon and hoped to all that was holy that his call would be answered.

Sighing he waited for the internet to load. It had been a long couple of months, he had been sent by Director Vance to work on unsolved cases in the military bases. Really it wasn't much better then when he was sent as Agent Afloat but at least this time he knew it was only for a couple of months and he would be home soon.

He heard the telltale jingle of Skype coming up and smiled when he saw the green dot indicating Dean was on. He knew Dean was busy with modeling and probably wouldn't even have time to talk but even if he could hear a few words from him he would be happy.

"TONY!"

Glancing back down at the screen he saw Dean staring back at him, "Hey babe how are you doing?" God it was so good to see the 24 year old again. The sparkling green eyes, the shaggy blonde hair, nicely muscled chest, "You look great!"

"So listen to this…" Dean introduced then backed away from the computer revealing the inside of their shared Penthouse apartment in DC and suddenly he was moving showing a blurred vision of what he could tell was the Master bedroom until he was stationary again on what must have been the be, "So Bela got me this really good gig and now I'm the new face of Calvin Klein. I'll be modeling Calvin Klein's new line for spring and she also said she had some producers who were interested in helping me with my music career."

"That's awesome babe, I wish I could be there for you." Then with that the mood was killed all the excitement of the new found job opportunities replaced with the realization that neither of them would be having a very Merry Christmas this year.

"I wish you were here with me to T. I'm so lonely without you." Dean whined toying with the amulet his older brother Sam had gifted him years before, "it just isn't very Christmassy without you here."

Tony sighed, he was hoping it wouldn't come to this. He had been thinking about this Christmas for months and was hoping he would be home by now. It was the Christmas Tony was thinking of asking Dean to marry him, "Aww Babe what about Sam? Why don't you spend it with your family?"

"Sammy is out playing Indiana Jones somewhere," Dean answered playing with the edge of the silver sheets on their bed, "I think the last postcard said Egypt."

The eldest Winchester was an Archeologist with Georgetown University which was nice when the 28 year old was home for more than a few days at a time, "Your parents?"

"Tony you know how I feel about them," The younger man answered a slight scowl ruining the nearly always jovial face, "anyways I think Mary said they were spending Christmas in Brazil this year."

Damn it that woman! Rubbing a hand over his wind burned face Tony shook his head in disgust. The heads of the Winchester family did nothing but make Dean miserable ever since he could remember. Mary was the editor in chief of the Washington Post and was always busy writing stories and guest lecturing around the country. Often leaving Dean with Sam to be taken care of as John worked as head of the CIA, "You know you can always spend Christmas with Gibbs and Jenny, I'm sure they would love to have you there."

"But it isn't the same Tony," Dean whined and quickly wiped his sparkling emerald eyes, "I just want you. All I want for Christmas is you."

Looking skyward to default his own tears Tony looked back at the camera, "I know you do Dean, but I told you this wouldn't be easy and you know that. We have made it this far and you are the strongest person I know."

Sniffling slightly and wiping his nose across the back of his hand like a little kid, Dean showed a watery smile, "I know, I know it's just I'm really sad that you won't be here this year. I think I'll talk to Bela about getting a few extra gigs this year."

Sighing Tony answered looking around him and was happy to see there weren't any long lines before replying, "Dean I-"

"I know you have to go," Dean answered standing up and reaching for a button up flannel that was hanging over one of the wooden chairs in the room and buttoning it up still leaving the v shape by his hips exposed with his low slung jeans, "I love you Tony."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get through with the younger man Tony nodded sending a fake smile his way, "I love you too Baby, just go celebrate with Gibbs and the family. I'll be home before you know it."

Dean nodded kissing the screen as Tony closed it out and headed back out to the desert.

**NCIS SPN NCIS SPN **

Dean watched as the screen closed out and cursed at himself. Why the hell did he have to be so hard headed and emotional all the time? He wasn't a damn high school girl, "Damn it!"

Tossing his phone across the room to land on the bed as he got up and paced around the Victorian style master bedroom. Walking into the living room he flopped down in front Tony's big screen and started to channel surf with nothing catching his attention, life just wasn't the same without his boyfriend home. It hadn't been the same since he left nearly a half a year ago.

Slamming the power button off he grabbed his sketch pad from the end table where he had left it earlier in the month and his bold rimmed glasses from next to it and began sketching out the wintery scene outside his windows.

Losing track of time he was interrupted from his sketch pad with a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes at the interruption of his work he set his book down on the coffee table and pulled open the door and found himself face to face with his agent, "What do you want Bela?"

"Came to pull you out of your funk," the petite brunette answered pushing her way in through the door Prada bag leading the way, "You haven't made any appearances in weeks and this is your busiest time of the year Dean."

Shutting the door Dean followed the woman through his apartment to where she was starting a pot of coffee in his kitchen, "I'm not really in the mood to do anything."

"I don't give two fucks if you are in the mood or not Dean Winchester," Bela answered turning around to face her young client, "this is your job dude. You literally get paid to look pretty, Dean, so you need to go out and do just that."

"It's just tha-"

"I know you miss your boyfriend, blah blah blah. I got it I really do, but I'm sure Tony wouldn't want you being miserable and slobbing around your apartment. Seriously when was the last time you did laundry?" Bela asked in disgusted as she flung a used sock across the kitchen from its spot on one of the barstools.

"Yeah I do miss Tony and unless you can find me a way to see him for Christmas you can forget me doing any jobs until the spring fashion show in Paris." Dean threatened leaning against the marble island in the middle of the kitchen with his freshly opened beer in hand.

He watched her as she paced through the kitchen and into the dining room before she turned around with one of her trademark smiles, "Actually I might have the perfect idea."

**NCIS SPN NCIS SPN **

Weeks had passed since Dean had talked to Tony and vice versa. The case Tony was working on was wrapping up and he thought he might be able to get home before Dean's birthday in January.

"DiNozzo," Spinning around he found his pal, Garcia running over to him, "did you hear about the concert the USO is throwing?"

"I thought they said they weren't doing anything for Christmas this year except food?" Tony questioned as they walked towards the crowds walking to the center of base.

"Apparently they got some new upandcomer," Garcia added showing the guards the tickets he had and they walked in the gates, "never heard of the guy but it is better than spending Christmas Eve alone right?"

Nodding, "You got that right man."

His thoughts traveled back home to Dean. He wondered what he was doing right now, if he was sleeping off what was probably an excellent bender or maybe he had finally taken his advice on spending the holidays with Gibbs and his family, "You never did say who the act was."

Garcia looked down at the tickets, "Some Dean Winchester. Always thought the kid was a model, I coulda swore that was the guy my wife was always fawning over."

Tony froze when he heard the name. Dean was here? What the hell was he doing in the middle of a warzone?

"Hey man you alright?"

He couldn't get words to form so he just pushed his way through the crowds until he was standing in front of the makeshift stage.

He felt a push at his shoulder, "Hey man I was here first get to the back."

Spinning around he found himself face to face with Dean. He looked better than ever; he was donning camouflage pants and a white t-shirt with combat boots. Looking him over he breathed, "Dean."

"I missed you Tony." Dean whispered back jumping into the Agent's arms, "I couldn't stand to spend Christmas without you."

Tony hugged the shorter man closer and breathed in the scent of his shampoo and cologne, "God I missed you so much Dean."

It was strange. Two men from two totally different walks of life that found each other by complete accident, had known each other for only a couple of years, would travel to the ends of the world to see each other. Be with each other, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"I told you all I wanted for Christmas was you and if you wouldn't get you for me then I was going to have to do it all myself." Dean whispered into Tony's ear letting his soft stubble rub against his own barren cheek.

Gently sliding a finger under Dean's chin and prying it up Tony whispered, "I love you Dean."

Sliding his own smooth lips forward Dean replied, "Merry Christmas Tony. I love you."

**Reviews?**


End file.
